The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. Many users often use communications devices to carry on business based on well-established customer or client relationships.
Many businesses and organizations bill a customer or customers for the time spent communicating in order to recuperate expenses related to the communications, such as long distance bills and wireless minutes, and to cover the hourly expenses or salary of one or more employees. It is important to track this time in order to accurately bill the customer and to recover the aforementioned expenses. Existing systems may allow a user to bill customers for outgoing calls. However, many existing systems do not address incoming calls. As a result, each month a user may be required to separate or invoice expenses for multiple business customers and, in some cases, personal usage. The process may be time consuming because the user may have limited information regarding the time and type of communication. In many cases, the issue may be further complicated if the user cannot remember whether the communication was for a business or personal purpose.